Quand tout se rapproche
by Mayrim
Summary: -TRADUCTION- Hermione et Ron partage une promenade sur la plage en vacances... c'est fou ce que l'influence du lever du soleil peut faire sur les gens...


**Coucouuuu! Wow! Ça fait un bail que j'avais pas posté! J'ai d'ailleurs une fic en cours que je devrais normalement avancer mais... je n'ai plus d'idées! Peut-être qu'un jour ça va me revenir...**

**En attendant, je traduis des fics que j'aime bien! Alors, en tant que fan _inconditionnelle_ de Ron/Hermione, je me DEVAIS de traduire cette histoire! Je l'adore, elle est courte et simple...**

**Donc, sur ce, je vous laisse, n'oubliant pas de dire que cette histoire n'est PAS DE MOI, mais bien de _B.Bennet_, de _The sugar quill_ , un site Ron/Hermione vraiment bien construit!**

**Bizou! xxx**

**Mayrim**

Ginny Weasley n'était pas une personne matinale. Hermione avait découvert cela la dernière fois qu'elle avait passé les vacances au Terrier. Et cette année, rien n'avait changé. Entendant cette douce respiration dans la chambre, elle pouvait dire que Ginny dormait encore. Doucement, Hermione sorti du lit, enfila shorts et camisole, et bondit hors de la chambre, un livre à la main. Le meilleur temps pour lire lorsque l'on était avec les Weasley, c'était avant que les garçons se réveillent. Une fois tous levés et bien réveillés, ils produisaient un tel vacarme qu'il était catégoriquement impossible de se concentrer sur quelque chose. Par contre, cela ne la dérangeait pas vraiment. En tant qu'enfant unique, elle aimait bien le bruit d'une famille nombreuse. Mais en ce moment, ele voulait une heure de tranquilité sur la plage.

**(_Pour ceux qui aurait de la difficulté à imaginer Hermione, moi, je l'imagine avec une camisole blanche avec un poncho par-dessus... un poncho genre de laine, avec des trous, donc il est transparent... et de simple shorts de jeans un peu usées. Ses cheveux lousse aussi, comme dans le Prisonnier d'Azkaban.)_**

Le cottage que M.Weasley avait loué du ministère avait seulement deux chambres ; alors les jumeaux, Ron et Harry dormait tous les quatres dans le salon. Hermione marcha sur la pointe des pieds à travers la ruée de sacs de couchages, essayant de ne pas marcher sur aucun bras ou pire, une tête. Le feu de la veille était éteint, laissant une odeur de bois brulé. Le jeu de cartes n'avait pas été ramassé, accompagnant ainsi les tasses de café à moitié vides et le bol de pop-corn sur la table. Le cottage semblait déjà familier après seulement une nuit.

Elle atteint la porte de derrière et bondit sur le balcon, refermant doucement le moustiquaire derrière elle. Elle descendit les quelques marches de bois blanc écaillées et plongea ses pieds dans le sable doré. Il était agréablement frais, vu l'heure du petit matin. Elle s'arrêta pour admirer la vue. Le soleil venait à peine de se lever, et l'air humide de la nuit se faisait encore sentir. Elle ferma les yeux et respira un bon coup, profitant de la non-pollution et du mince bruit des vagues sur la rive. Un petit coup de vent la fit frissoner et elle tira ses manches pour que ses mains soient enveloppées. Elle pensa à la semaine qui s'en venait et sourit.

-Partie furtivement pour nourrir tes envies?

Hermione sursauta. Ron se tenait à à peine 5 pieds d'elle dans le sable ; le bruit de l'océan devait avoir masqué les bruits de pas.

Il sourit de moquement à son expression.

-Désolé. J'voulais pas t'faire peur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? dit-elle, son coeur battant encore à une vitesse folle par le saut. Je croyais que tout le monde dormait.

Il fit la moue.

-J'aimerais bien...je me suis levé tôt et j'ai pas pu me rendormir... Alors j'ai pensé sortir pour marcher.

Il pointa le livre de la brunette.

-Tu n'peux pas passer une journée sans lire quelque chose, pas vrai?

-Il y a de pires passe-temps tu sais, dit Hermione, sonnant plus sur la défense qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

Son sourire s'effaça.

-Je sais, dit-il, c'était pour rire.

Hermione hocha la tête.

-Je sais que tu blaguais, désolée. Je supose que je ne suis pas tout à fait réveillée encore. J'voulais pas que ça sorte comme ça.

Elle s'avança d'un pas vers lui. Son coeur battait encore rapidement, mais maintenant pour une raison différente.

-Écoute, je peux lire n'importe quand... tu veux faire une promenade avec moi?

-Très bien, hésita Ron. Si tu es sûre et certaine que tu veux bien.

-Je veux, dit-elle, tous les deux doutant qu'il changerait peut-être d'idée, et souhaitant presque qu'il le fasse pour vrai.

Elle regarda de long en large la plage devant eux.

-On devrait peut-être descendre par-là... comme ça, on pourra s'asseoir sur la pierre.

Ron hocha la tête.

-Ok, sans problème.

Ils marchèrent dans le sable qui devenait chaud, les vagues sur les pieds. Tous les deux étaient silencieux. Hermione lança un regard en biais à Ron, qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il portait un chandail de moldu, un qu'elle lui avait offert, soit un t-shirt QuickSilver blanc et un jeans. Il était pieds-nus, lui aussi. Il avait grandi depuis la fin des classes. Il n'était pas plus grand, mais il était moins maigre. Elle se demandait bien à quoi pouvait-il penser, et pourquoi d'ailleurs elle ne le lui demandait pas.

Ron se racla la gorge.

-Tout ça ne te sembles pas un peu bizarre?

Hermione arrêta de marcher.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre? Ça?

Il balota la tête.

-Je ne sais pas... hier, on a été vous chercher, toi et Harry, et ensuite nous sommes venus ici... on étaient tous très occupés hier soir, on a pas vraiment eu le temps de parler. Et maintenant, on est là.

Il s'arrêta. Il semblait gêné.

-On dirait juste... c'est étrange, c'est tout.

Hermione parcouru son cerveau pour une réponse. Ron étaient l'un de ses meilleurs amis, mais pour la toute première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle ne trouvait rien à lui dire.

Ron tourna sa tête vers l'océan.

-J'ai bien aimé t'écrire cette été, lança-t-il sans aucun lien particulier.

-J'ai bien aimé t'écrire aussi.

À son mécontentement, elle rougissait.

-J'crois bien que Coq doit avoir eu sa dose, toutefois!

Ron hocha la tête.

-Pas une chance. Il adore ça, le petit prétentieux... Et comme bonus, il etait assez épuisé la nuit et pouvait me laisser dormir.

Hermione se mit à rire. Son coeur avait ralenti.

-Voudrais-tu t'asseoir? demanda-t-il, le visage toujours tournée vers le soleil qui se levait de plus en plus.

Elle sourit, se sentant un peu plus elle-même.

-Ok.

Elle le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient atteint la pierre sur la rive. La lumière naissante du jour semblait tout réchauffer, laissant un tapis d'or sur l'eau.

-C'était vraiment gentil de la part de tes parents de m'inviter, dit-elle en s'assoyant en indien, dos à la pierre.

Ron s'assit aussi, laissant ses jambes devant lui.

-J'suis content que t'ai pu venir... c'était un peu à la dernière minute...

Hermione sourit de nouveau.

-J'étais vraiment ennuyée à la maison...et tu aurais pu m'envoyer un hibou hier matin et j'aurais quand même été prête. Je suis juste contente que les Dursleys aient laissé Harry venir. J'avais peur qu'ils disent non, simplement pour être méchants.

Ron hocha la tête.

-Harry a passé à un cheveu de ne pas venir... disont qu'il est venu grâce à ses contacts.

-Quoi? Dumbledore?

-Nah, maman a obtenu l'accord de Dumbledore un mois auparavant. Harry ne voulait pas venir.

-Tu plaisantes! demanda Hermione, sous le choc. Pour quelles stupides raisons?!

-La peur. Je crois qu'il a l'idée bien faite qu'il met les autres autour de lui en danger, alors, il a retourné mon invitation. Il a même essayé de me convaincre que lui et Dudley s'entendait si bien à présent qu'il voulait rester à Little Whinging pour le restant de l'été, merci beaucoup, dit Ron d'un seul coup. L'idiot. Je ne suis pas si stupide.

-Alors... comment l'as-tu convaincu de venir? demande Hermione, curieuse.

Ron grimaça.

-J'ai rien fait. J'ai juste _oublié_ de dire à mes parents qu'il ne venait pas. Papa et moi, on s'est comme présentés chez les Dursleys hier matin. Harry avait le choix ; soit il venait avec nous, ou, il se trouvait un tas d'excuses moches pour rester avec les moldus, qui, selon leurs expressions, l'aurait enfermé dans le placard jusqu'au début de l'école.

Il se mit à rire.

-T'aurais du voir la tronche de Dudley. Pas-de-prix. J'aurais bien voulu avoir une caméra!

-Ron! lança Hermione sur un ton de reproches, même si elle se battait avec un sourire. Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle. Pauvre Harry. Était-il fâché?

-Oh, je suis certain qu'il l'est contre moi, dit Ron comme si c'était banal. Mais il est bien trop poli pour avoir dit quoi que ce soit devant mes parents hier soir. Je suis sûr que je vais me faire engueuler quelque part dans la journée!

Il ne semblait pas du tout dérangé par cette idée. Hermione regardait un peu partout sur la plage, nerveuse.

-Je suis certaine que nous sommes en danger...mais... il n'y a personne ici, pas vrai? Même si Harry serait obstiné à ne plus jamais nous adresser la parole, Pettigrew saurait encore que nous sommes des amis et si il le sait...

-Alors Voldemort le sait.

Hermione le fixa, surprise.

-Ron! Tu as dis son nom!

Le rouquin sourit un peu.

-Ouais... j'ai pratiqué. Tu sais, le briser en syllabes et tout. J'ai eu du mal à passer le "Vol" pendant un très long moment.

Hermione roula les yeux.

-Ron!

Son sourire s'effaca tranquillement.

-On est probablement en danger, Mione. Tu as raison, et il est beaucoup trop tard pour changer quelque chose.

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour prendre une poignée de sable qu'il laissa glisser entre ses doigts.

-Je me suis dis que si jamais on avais à l'affronter, "too bad" son nom...

Les yeux d'Hermione furent soudainement rempli de larmes. C'était très sérieux. Ils étaient trop jeunes pour ça. Le matin était maintenant chaud, mais son dedans à elle était froid comme de la glace. Elle tira ses genoux à elle, et mis ses bras autours.

Ron s'en rendit compte.

-Est-ce que tu as froid?

Hermione cligna des yeux rapidement et tourna son regard ailleurs.

-Ouais, je supose...J'aurais du apporter un coton ouaté. J'aurais jamais pensé que ç'a aurait été si frais en Juillet.

Ron hésita longtemps, et finalement, mit tout doucement son bras autour de ses épaules.

-Est-ce que c'est plus chaud maintenant?

Hermione le fixa comme si il était fou. D'ailleurs, son visage était pas mal rouge. Elle se surprit à les imaginer comme un couple parfait. Elle porta ses yeux au sol.

-Oui, c'est mieux.

-Alors... dit-il doucement, lorsque l'on verra Harry, on lui dire qu'il est un gros idiot et qu'on ne l'abandonnera jamais?

Elle lui adressa un faible sourire.

-Absolument.

-Bien, dit-il en s'arrêtant... j'aurais souhaiter qu'on aient nos balais, ç'a aurait été bien pour voler ici.

Hermione changea de sujet.

-Dommage que ce ne soit pas une communauté de sorcier... quoique ton père n'a pas l'air de détester ses vêtements de moldus.

Ron fit un sourire.

-Il était pas mal emballé à l'idée de ne pas mettre de robe... tellement qu'il s'est même risqué de demander à maman de cuisiner comme les moldus.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit?

-Non. Elle lui a dit qu'il pouvait passer ses vacances à manger de la nourriture brulée si il en avait envie, mais pas elle. Elle l'a bien averti à propos des balais aussi...

-Je suis certaine que tu survivra, dit-elle gentiment, c'est simplement pour 10 jours.

-Je sais, mais j'aurai pu pratiquer, hésita-t-il... Fred et George voudraient bien que j'essaie de prendre la place de Wood quand l'école commençera...

-Ron, c'est merveilleux! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle avait assez regarder Ron jouer au quidditch qu'elle pouvait facilement dire qu'il adorait ce sport.

-Vraiment? demanda-t-il, incertain. J'veux dire... tu ne crois pas que tout le monde va dire que j'essaie juste parce que Harry est dans l'équipe aussi?!

-Ron! dit-elle en le frappant amicalement. Bien sûr que non! Tu ne pensais pas vraiment que j'allais penser ça, pas vrai?

-Non... mais je sais que certaine personne le penserais.

-Ben... leur opinion n'as pas rapport... et tu es tellement bon aux échec que je suis certaine que tu feras un excellent gardien.

-Bon, si tu le dis... répondit-il, baissant la tête.

-_Est-ce que je dérange quelque chose? _

Hermione sursauta et Ron se remit sur pieds. Quand il vit de qui il s'agissait, il respira un bon coup.

-Tu veux me faire faire une crise cardiaque Harry, pas vrai? Pourrais-tu ne plus arriver de cette façon? Genre, JAMAIS?

Harry leur fit une grimace. Il était pieds-nus lui aussi, balançant ses souliers par les lacets. Il s'arrêta dans le sable près d'Hermione.

-C'est pas de ma faute si vous ne prêtiez pas attention.

Hermione rougit.

-On ne faisait que parler.

-Ouais, absolument, dit Harry, un peu amusé.

Ron s'assit de l'autre côté d'Hermione.

-Regarde, la prochaine fois, mets une cloche ou quelque chose, ok?

Hermione faisait bien attention de ne pas regarder Ron. Elle ne voulait surtout pas que leurs yeux se rencontrent.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, demanda alors Ron pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Harry nettoya ses lunettes avec le bas de son chandail.

-Ta mère prépare le p'tit déj... j'ai eu la mission de vous trouver.

Il remit ses lunettes sur son nez et regarda l'océan.

-C'est maginifique ici, non?

-Oui, ce l'est. Je disais justement à Ron combien il était gentil de la part de ses parents de nous inviter. Tous les _deux_.

Harry fixa Hermione étrangement.

-Je vais prendre ça comme le fait que tu lui as dit, dit-il sarcastiquement.

Ron leva un sourcil.

-De? Oh, à propos de cette connerie de ne pas vouloir venir en vacances avec nous? Oh si, je lui ai dit.

Harry soupira fortement.

-C'était pas très cool de faire ça, apparaître comme ça dans la cheminée.

Ron se mit à rire.

-Tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le choix, non?

-Vraiment Harry, lança Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu croyais? Pensais-tu vraiment qu'on allait te laisser ne plus jamais nous parler?

Harry toussa, mais ne répondit pas. Il devint soudainement très intéressé au dessin qu'il traçait avec son index dans le sable.

-Harry, soupira Hermione.

Elle prit sa main libre et la serra un peu.

-Écoute, t'es pas tout seul dans tout ça. On est tes _amis._

-Désolé, dit-il timidement... c'est juste que... désolé.

Hermione réalisa que ce "désolé" n'était pas seulement pour cette été. Elle regarda Ron, qui lui, fixait Harry.

-Ne le refait plus, okay? dit Ron. J'te jure, je n'ai _aucun_ désir à réapparaître comme ça chez les Dursleys.

-Okay, répondit Harry en faisant un sourire qui ne trahissait pas ses yeux.

Hermione serra sa main de nouveau.

-Bien alors, tout est réglé! Maintenant, rentrons. J'ai faim! dit-elle joyeusement.

Elle se releva en amenant Harry avec elle et regarda Ron par terre.

-Tu viens Ron? demanda-t-elle en tendant son autre main vers lui.

Ron se leva et prit sa main doucement, faisant bien attention pour que ses doigts entourent les siens.

-Ouais, dit-il en souriant, la regardant dans les yeux. J'ai faim aussi.

Il entendit alors Harry qui chuchotait quelque chose à Hermione, ce qui la fit rougir un peu.

-Quoi? s'exclama Ron les yeux exorbités.

-Rien rien, lança Harry nonchalamment, effaçant ce sourire en coin. On devrait se dépêcher. Ta mère fait des muffins aux bleuets. On ne voudrait pas que Fred et George les mangent tous.

-Des muffins aux bleuets?! Pourquoi t'as rien dit plus tôt! s'exclama Ron, le sonnant comme une alarme. Oublie Fred et George! C'est de Ginny dont il faut se méfier! Elle adorent les muffins! On ferait bien de se grouiller un peu!

Hermione se mit à rire.

-Bon ben arrêtez de jacasser et avançez! dit-elle en riant de plus belle.

Harry prit les devants en traînant ses pieds dans le sable.

-On te rejoint! lança Hermione, qui fit Ron se sortir les yeux de la tête.

_Ok... qu'est-ce qu'elle a derrière la tête... pitié... des muffins aux bleuets! Tu es bien mieux de te dépêcher Hermione Granger!_

Elle le regarda pendant un moment dans les yeux. Elle s'approcha simplement et déposa ses lèvres délicatement sur les siennes. Un simple bec. Qui voulait dire tant de choses. Ron répondit positivement, quoiqu'il était sur le choc.

-Ne me regarda pas comme ça, dit-elle en tournant la tête... ça va avec le décor du lever de soleil!

-D'habitude c'est le coucher...

-On peut le refaire au coucher tu sais, dit-elle en roulant les yeux innocement.

Ron lui adressa et sourire et serra sa main plus fort dans la sienne. Puis, Hermione se mit à rire en regardant derrière lui.

-Mais qu'est-ce que...

Il se tourna d'un coup et vis Harry avec ses deux pouces en l'air, puis les descendre rapidement, baissant la tête et sifflant.

-J'avais des connexions, disons... dit-elle en souriant.

Ils se tenaient encore la main lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au cottage.

_**C'est touuuut! C'est tu pas beau! Je sais qui se passe pas grand chose mais c'est justement ce qui nous laisse imaginer leur histoire! C'est tout simple, mais tellement cute! **_

_**Bobye xoxoxo**_

_**Mayrim**_


End file.
